


Only Time

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin falls asleep with the comforting weight of his partner pressing him to the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 513  
> Written for LJ's 25FluffyFics community  
> Prompt 22: Parting

Justin falls asleep with the comforting weight of his partner pressing him to the mattress.

When he wakens a few hours later, he blinks dazedly into the dim half-light suffusing the loft. Brian hasn't moved, his slumber unbroken by either the noise of the world stirring beyond their window or the contours of the body beneath his. Justin raises his head just enough to see over the curve of Brian's shoulder, and watches the red digital number on the alarm clock switch from '38' to '39'. Still twenty-one more minutes until the alarm clock will blare into life, flooding the room with jarring rock music if set by Justin and the steady beep of a wide-bodied truck in reverse if set by Brian. Justin can't remember who programmed it last. Still twenty-one minutes until he has to carefully ease himself from beneath Brian's prone body and steal quietly into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

Twenty-one minutes until his life changes.

He tries to imagine the rest of his day. Tries to imagine waking up here in Brian's bed, surrounded by the warmth of Brian's body, and ending the day in a tiny apartment with a roommate he's never meant, in a city that is renowned for chewing up and spitting out the weak or the lonely. He tries to imagine New York itself, and can remember nothing of the long ride from Kennedy to the posh hotel he'd charged to Brian's credit card so long ago. His awareness of New York begins with a hotel lobby and ends with a plush white robe and a saviour at the door. He has no idea what he's doing. He might be making the biggest mistake of his life.

Justin shifts slightly, runs his fingers lightly down Brian's spine. Brian moves in his sleep, frowns and creases his brow, but doesn't awaken. Justin watches Brian's soft brown eyelashes flutter against his cheek, watches the minute tremor of his eyelids as he dreams. He lets his gaze drop to the fine layer of stubble on Brian's cheek, the fresh beginnings of a beard that would love to take hold and would, were it not for Brian's twice daily shaving routine. His gaze travels further to Brian's firm jaw, the long line of his neck. The brown hairs, now matted with dried sweat, that curl at the nape of his neck no matter how often he gets a haircut.

Another minute ticks away.

Justin feathers his touch across Brian's shoulders, and Brian stirs before settling more firmly against him. He smiles to himself, feeling the press of Brian's cock against his thigh, thick and half-hard even in this deep sleep. Here, covered by Brian, enveloped by him, he feels loved. Protected. Nourished.

He can't believe he's leaving, taking Brian's car service to the airport, a plane to New York, a taxi to a strange new home. He's acutely aware of the muted buzz of the little alarm clock, of the minutes ticking down. Nineteen more minutes until his day begins.

Justin closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Brian's body. It may be only time, but he's going to savour every precious second.


End file.
